


Behind Every Window

by BrokenBookAddict



Series: Steps Towards You [20]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x20, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Love, Romance, Sleeping Together, Snowells, Worries, post ep, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: The responsibility falls to them. They have to fight, even when the odds are against them, even in moments of doubt, they fight.5x20.





	Behind Every Window

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash. Errors are probably lurking within this, those I do own.

She doesn't have to look at the clock to know it's late. Well passed midnight in fact. 

Standing in the darkness of her living room, she leans against the wall as she stares out her window at the city beyond. The warmth of the mug her hands are wrapped around soothes her as does the aroma of the camomile tea. Her eyes dance from window to window of the buildings standing strong before her, some shrouded in darkness much like her own but many alive with light and she imagines the countless people within. The families within. Every one having it's own story to tell. Her eyes drop to the street, basically deserted apart from the lone man walking his dog along the sidewalk. 

These people, the meta humans among them in this city they love, have no idea the dangerous threat they face. While they remain blissfully unaware of the threat, she carries the burden along with the rest of team flash who have to fight to combat the plans in motion to end countless innocent lives in this city. They have to keep these people safe. 

But it's not just that, the team also face the threat of what this plan could mean for themselves and how it will effect them. For Barry, Cisco, Ralph, Nora and Cecile... Grace is threatening their team and the family they've built. 

Caitlin sighs, taking a sip of her tea as she stares out into the night. 

"There you are." 

She glances to her right to find Harry in the doorway. He's just woken up she knows, judging by his soft and sleepy smile, a sight she loves to wake up too. Now he's slipped on his shorts which hang low at his hips, where as earlier he'd settled beside her in bed with his bare skin pressed against hers. He'd exhausted her, making love long and slow but still, it wasn't enough to make sleep follow. 

"I figured you'd stolen that," he says, pointing to the tee she's clad in. 

Caitlin looks down at the stolen garment. "Sorry."

"Don't be, it looks far better on you." Harry leaves the doorway to move to where she's standing by the window. He settles behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her back into him. "You should be asleep."

She melts further into him. "I know, I just can't switch off." 

Harry presses a kiss to her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

No, she doesn't but... 

"She's going to use the cure as a weapon and if we fail people could die..."

"It's not the first time we've faced something like this, with the odds against us. We won then and we can now." 

Caitlin turns to look at him, her pretty features sad as she frowns. "These last few weeks have been hard." 

"I know," Harry replies quietly. "But I believe in you and I believe in the team." 

She turns fully in his arms, her mouth softly finding his. There's no heat behind it, just a quiet intimacy, filled with love and hope. 

"Come back to bed," he whispers against her lips, sliding his hand down to grasp her own. 

"Okay." 

She sets her mug down and allows Harry to lead the way back to their bedroom. 

Tomorrow, the fight will continue but for now, she needs to rest. Allowing herself to find comfort and support in this wonderful man she's lucky enough to have by her side. 

The end. 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot I hadn't finished my season 5 ep series so here we are. A little moment set after 5x20. Better late than never. 
> 
> Thank you for checking this out, dear readers. It's short but hopefully sweet enough for you. Any thoughts are welcome. Until next time ❤


End file.
